


Born to Die 向死而生

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 星际穿越AU，不负责任的跳剧情。（真的是不负责任的跳剧情！！不能接受的话麻烦不要看惹！）
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle & Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 1





	Born to Die 向死而生

**Author's Note:**

> 五年前写的文了。当时和关系还很亲密的朋友连麦看了星际穿越，看完后我就激动地跟她说我要用这个写一个SD的AU。文当天就写出来了，但是有些剧情跳的太多，我俩都不是很满意。当时想着歇一歇，过两天再改，改完就发布。结果懒癌犯了这篇文就在我的电脑里躺了这么些年。  
> 之前有在随缘上发过，存个档

“嘿Dean！把东西还给我！”

Bobby Singer都不用抬头看向窗户都知道是哪两个小混蛋过来了。他将手中的东西放到一边，捶了捶因坐得太久而感到酸痛的背部，接着走到了房门外。Bobby不出意外的看见高个儿的那个家伙手里正拿着一个什么东西举高高，而矮个儿的那个正追在高个儿的后面喊着，脸都有点被气红了。

高个儿的那个是Dean，矮个儿的那个是Sam。毫无疑问。Bobby有时候都觉得自己上辈子是不是欠这家叫Winchester的好大一笔账，不然又怎么会在交了John这个朋友后又摊上了这么两个永远都不知道“消停”是怎么写的小子。

不过，都过去六年了啊……

Bobby欣慰地看着不远处闹腾着的兄弟俩，思绪不由得回到了六年前的那个晚上。那天晚上Bobby刚和Ellen从玉米地里回来，就看见一个陌生的男人站在Winchester家的门前，而当时才十岁的Dean正情绪激动地向那个男人喊着什么。

Ellen用眼神示意Bobby过去看看，而自己转身回车里抱起还睡得迷迷糊糊的Jo。而Bobby得发誓他之前绝没有想到他听到的会是这样的一个消息，他当时甚至连枪都准备好了。

“我爸爸才不会死！！”当Bobby从后面走近的时候他听到的就是这么一句话，他愕然地看向Dean，同时发现这个平日里有些调皮捣蛋但的确懂得尊重的孩子此时已经红了眼眶，他恶狠狠的表情就如同一只小狮子露出獠牙在对面前的敌人咆哮着，“我爸爸不会死的！你走开！”Dean啪的一下拍开了那个男人伸过去的手，接着转身猛地摔上了门。

Bobby做梦都没想到他那个老朋友John，那个硬汉到不行却时常会因为过世的妻子而悲伤的John会死掉，而且还是这么突然的由别人传来他的死讯。Bobby觉得眼眶有些发热。但他还是收起了枪，向车旁的Ellen比了个没事的手势，接着他走向前，主动向来人打着招呼：“你好，我是……”

“Bobby Singer是吗？”来人比他自己更先一步地说出了他的名字，接着又因为Bobby诧异的表情扯起嘴角笑了一下，“John在他的遗嘱里提到了你……”

而这次换Bobby打断了对方的话：“遗嘱？你是说John他真的死了？”

来人的眼睛黯了下去：“是的。”

“但怎么这么突然？”

“John之前曾经答应了我们的邀请，作为一个宇航员去宇宙中寻找是否还有适合人类居住的星球……”来人说到这儿压低了声音，“想必他之前应该跟你提到过吧，地球的环境会在我们下一代的时候彻底恶化……”

Bobby沉默地点了点头。他是知道John是去干什么的，但John在离去前曾跟他说过那里已经把一切都安排妥当，他很快就会回来，但在此之前那两个男孩儿都要拜托Bobby照顾了。

“这个混账家伙，竟然把两个孩子丢给我和Ellen就跑了……”Bobby说着在眼睛上狠狠地抹了一把，“还说什么很快回来，遗嘱都写好了我看你八成就没打算活着回来……”他向对面的男人伸出了手，“遗嘱给我。”

Ellen这时站在一旁早已经听清了事情的大概，她担忧地看了眼Winchester家的方向，又看了看怀中熟睡的Jo。她再度抱紧了怀里的Jo。

陌生男子继续说道：“John在遗嘱里说他希望能将两个孩子交给您照管，而假如他真的遭遇不幸的话，我们会将抚恤金交给您，以此作为那两个孩子的抚养费。”

“这个混蛋就这么把两个孩子扔给我了？”Bobby短促地笑了下，接着笑容就消失在他的脸上。他扶了扶帽檐，又沉默了好久，才张开嘴说了一句，“我知道了。”

Bobby招手叫上Ellen慢慢向Winchester家的房子走去。

“如果可以的话……可以请您将这个交给Dean吗？”身后传来的声音让Bobby停下了脚步，他转过身接过对方递来的东西，然后惊讶地发现这是一本John的日记（或者是笔记，随便吧）。

“我想John会希望他的孩子们拥有这个而不是让它放在实验室里被一群人研究讨论。”男人紧张的笑了笑，但仍旧悲伤。

“……我想John会感谢你的。”Bobby抬头仔细地看了看男子，他这时才发现对方不过是20出头的年纪，比他们还要年轻许多，“你是……”

来人这才慌慌张张地报上自己的名字：“Jim Welson，叫我Jim就好。”

“谢谢你，Jim。”

而在那之后他就和Ellen走进了Winchester家的房子，找到了John的男孩们——不过在那之后已经是他和Ellen的男孩们了——当时Dean正待在他自己的小屋里，怀里紧紧地搂着Sam，他两岁的小弟弟，浑身颤抖着咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来。

Bobby现在还能想起来当年那个小男孩抱着幼弟缩在墙角里的样子，那让他的心当下就一酸恨不得带着他的枪把John揪出来狠狠给他一梭子。事实上，他现在还会时不时的想起当年的那一幕，但所幸，两个男孩如今都健健康康的长大了，而Bobby当然不会否认这里面也有他和Ellen的一部分功劳。

“嗨Bobby，今天Ellen又做了什么好吃的？”Dean仗着个高腿长的优势几步就窜进了屋里，他坏笑着将手中的书放到柜子最顶端的同时还不忘跟Bobby打个招呼。

“在你想对我的食物做什么之前，Dean，先去洗好你的手。”Ellen说着解下了围裙从厨房里走出来，“然后帮我把盘子都摆好，好吗亲爱的？”

“好吧好吧……”Dean不自在地挠了挠头，他的耳朵悄悄地红了。而当他洗完手出来后，Dean好笑地看着Sam此时正抱着他之前放在柜子上面的书，满脸警惕地看着他，Dean无奈地笑着举起双手投降：“好啦Samantha，我不会再动你的宝贝书了。现在快过来帮我把桌子摆好。”

Sam又瞪了Dean一眼，接着小心翼翼地把书放起来，开始跟Dean一起将倒扣在桌上的碗盘从满是灰尘的桌子上拿起，又重新摆好。Dean趁机揉乱了Sam的头发，又在Sam手忙脚乱护住自己的头发还要不打碎碗的同时做了个鬼脸。

“Dean你们回来啦，”Jo蹦蹦跳跳地从楼上下来，她比Sam大了两岁，不过在Dean的眼里也还是个孩子，“今天学校里发生了什么好玩儿的事吗？”

“还是那些事儿呗，”Dean一边摆桌子一边说道，而Jo也加入了他们，“上课，下课，吃饭，睡觉……”

“并且Dean的老师还是说他偏科严重。”Sam说着，接着Dean就伸出手指在他脑门上弹了一下。

“哦我的老天啊Sammy，你可真是个娘唧唧的小混蛋。”

这次换成Sam得意洋洋地冲他哥做了个鬼脸，接着他跑进厨房帮助Ellen将菜摆到桌子上。

吃完饭后，Dean趁Sam不注意时找到了Bobby，将他拉到房子外面。

“你到底要说什么，Dean？”Bobby看着支支吾吾地Dean有些不耐烦了。

“哦好吧……今天Jim——就是那个经常到我家给我讲爸爸笔记的那个人，爸的同事，你记得吧——他在放学的时候找到我，问我要不要加入他们……你知道的，做个宇航员之类的。”Dean越说声音越小，最后他闭上了嘴，有些不安地看着Bobby。

“你疯了吗Dean？！”天知道Bobby用了多大力气才将声音压低而不是将它们喊出来，“你忘了John当年是怎么死的了？”

“我知道Bobby，所以我才要这么做。”Dean抬起头直视Bobby，“我们都知道这个地球马上就要崩溃了，就在我和Sam这一代——哦得了吧别露出那副表情，爸的日记里都写了，我可不是什么都不知道的小孩子了。”

“而且看看这些教科书吧……”Dean将其中一本从包里拿出来向Bobby摇了摇，接着随意地将它扔进了车，“所谓联邦认证，都是狗屎。人类怎么可能从来都没有进入过太空。”

“我们没有多少时间了，Bobby。”Dean正视着Bobby的眼睛说道，“谁知道是十年，还是二十年……这个地球终究会完蛋的，操他的它甚至等不及Sammy长大！”

“这几年我也一直都在看爸的日记，再加上Jim的帮助——嘿别那么看我，他可是每个月都会来我家一次的，你是知道的——我想我已经有了一个大概的了解了，很出色，我是说。Jim说他们随时都欢迎我的到来。”

“哦该死的，我当年就不应该同意Jim和你们见面。”Bobby看起来要被气死了，不过他最终还是叹了口气问道，“Sam知道吗？”

之前还说个不停的Dean立刻闭上了嘴，他的眼睛也不再看向Bobby。

“就听我这一次，Dean。”Bobby揉了揉眉心说道，“先别急着去献身——别反驳我，你我都知道这事儿八成有去无回——起码等Sam长大点你再离开，至少在等几年。你听明白了吗？”

“……是的，长官。” Dean说完后就进屋带着Sam准备回他们自己的家，但他装得太过于嬉皮笑脸了以至于Sam都察觉到了狐疑地看了他好几眼。

Dean回到屋子里拿起了John的那本日记。他打开封面，从夹层里取出一张照片——那上面是年轻的John和Mary，还有尚在襁褓里的Dean。Mary从来都没有和Sam照过相，因为在Sam出生后不久Mary就因为环境过差而感染去世了。

Dean轻轻摩挲着照片上母亲的脸，露出一个温柔的笑容。接着他将照片翻过来，上面熟悉的笔迹写着一串字。

——不要温和地走进那个良夜。

是John的笔迹，Dean再熟悉不过了。他看了那行字半晌，才将照片放了回去。接着Dean翻开了日记，坐在桌子前再度看了起来。

“Dean，你已经很出色了。”Jim将日记从Dean的手中抽出来。他看着眼前这个二十岁的漂亮的小伙子高兴地笑了，“你的父亲一定会为你骄傲的。”

而Dean只是简单的笑了笑，他至今还在烦恼怎样告诉Sam他要离开家去训练这件事。距离之前他对Bobby的坦白已经过去了四年，但Dean却始终不知道如何将这件事告诉他的弟弟。

“准备好什么时候出发了吗？”Jim将日记放回桌上轻松地问道。

“明天吧。”Dean沉默了半天才说道，他会在今天晚上把事情跟Sam解释清楚的。

不过直到Dean坐上了车他都没有把事情和Sam解释清楚——他是说，包括地球毁灭和他要去当个宇航员的这些事。他敢打赌，如果Sam知道他哥离家训练要去当个宇航员的话，Dean恐怕连这个家门都出不来就会被这个小混蛋给折磨死——或者被他的狗狗眼一击必杀说出再也不当宇航员这种话，但管他的，如果Dean不能去发现一个新的适合生存的星球的话，那么不仅仅是他自己，就连Sam，Bobby，Ellen，Jo还有别的那些人，都会因此而完蛋的。而他不能让这件事发生。

所以Dean就只是在早上出门前跟Sam说了一声他要出去工作，大概一个月回来一次后，就将他娘唧唧的小弟弟一个人留在家里生闷气了。说实在的，Dean有点不安和内疚。但你总不能让他因为这点不安和内疚，就乖乖地留在家里等着Sam的人生、他的人生以及所有人的人生都被毁了而什么都不做吧。Dean不能眼睁睁地看着Sam活不到老去，他做不到。

而当Sam追出来的时候他能看见的只是Impala在尘土中的身影。在那一刻他发誓他再也不要和Dean讲话了。

不过小孩子的话往往都是不能信的。等到Dean在他的第一个假期回来的时候，Sam就迫不及待的扯着他的手进了房间。

“噢噢，放松Sam。”Dean几乎是一路被Sam扯着穿过了走廊踩上了楼梯走进了屋子，“发生什么了？”

而Sam只是指着他们对面的书架说道：“快看！Dean！是幽灵！”

而Dean盯着从书柜上簌簌落下的尘土有些愣住了。

而这时已经十四岁的Jo走了进来对他们说道：“Dean，Sam，妈妈叫你们过去吃饭？”她好奇地看了下兄弟俩正在观察的东西，接着撇了撇嘴，“什么啊，早就告诉过你了，Sam，幽灵这种东西是不存在的！”

Sam看上去想反驳些什么，但Dean先一步制止住了弟弟。他伸出手揉乱了Sam的头发笑着说：“别激动，Sammy。这的确不是什么幽灵。但我想这应该是一种引力，爸的日记里提到过。说起来，这频率倒让我想起了一个东西，Sammy，你知道摩斯密码吗？”Dean一边说一边将两个小家伙推出了房间，“怎么样，想不想学学这个？用我新送你的电脑怎么样？”

走廊里安静了一秒。接着Sam兴奋的声音传了出来：“天啊，Dean！你给我买了一台电脑吗？一台全新的电脑！”

之后在这个假期里Dean教了Sam摩斯密码，他有时会写下来一些摩斯密码让Sam解开，而让Dean感到骄傲的是Sam几乎每次都解开了，而这通常会为兄弟俩带来一场打闹——谁让Dean总是写“Sam是个女孩儿”这样的东西。

Dean只呆了一个星期就离开了。而这次Sam并没有将自己闷在屋子里。相反他只是站在屋外，站在Bobby他们的身边，沉默地看着Impala再度绝尘而去。

有时候Sam几乎都觉得自己的快乐都被Impala带走了。尽管Dean在一个月一次的假期中总能看到他聪明而又出色的弟弟，但Dean并不知道在他训练期间的那一个月里，Sam总是沉默地一个人在学校进进出出，没有社团，没有交往的圈子，更别提什么女朋友了。甚至于Singer一家也只是能在吃饭的时候才能看见Sam，而那时的Sam看起来也比较正常，还是会一如既往地和这忠诚友好的一家人聊一下天。

但是也只限于此了。

有时候Sam甚至觉得身体里有两个自己。一个是跟在Dean身边的无忧无虑的小混蛋Sammy，另一个是成绩优异但是却孤僻冷漠的怪胎Sam。他不知道自己是怎么了，于是只好愈加烦躁地将自己关在房间里。呆得时间久了，Sam的眼神便会被书架上晃动的尘土、或是时不时的不知从哪里传来的敲击声吸引去注意力。

有一次Sam甚至拿出笔和本按照摩斯密码的方式将那再度出现的敲击声记录了下来——而这该死的居然真的成功了——Sam看着最后破解出来的句子愣住了，接着他自嘲般地笑了一声，把这当成自己的一次幻听，晃晃悠悠地站起身将本子随意插进了书柜里。

这时距离Dean的下一次归来还剩28天。而在那之后过了好久Sam都没能再听见这种奇怪的敲击声。

而当Dean终于回来的时候，Sam却被告知Dean即将作为一个宇航员去宇宙探索新的星球。这次Sam都要气炸了，他气得眼睛都红了起来。

“操你的Dean！”Sam将Dean这次给他带回来的书扔到了地上，他死死地盯着Dean的眼睛接着喊道，“两年了，你一直告诉我你是在外面工作，但结果你是在那个什么该死的地方做些该死的训练？！而我居然就这么一直相信你了？”

Dean看起来有些被Sam激烈的反应吓到了，但他还是尽力走上前去安慰Sam：“你知道的，Sammy，我必须去做这件事。”

“不，不是必须。”Sam看起来似乎忽然冷静下来了，他抬起头透过他那厚厚的被Dean戏称为“妹妹头”的刘海看向Dean，“不是‘你’必须去做这件事。只是有人需要去做，而这不一定是你。Dean，求你了。妈死了，爸也死了，现在你也要走了是吗？”

Dean突然间觉得自己什么都说不出来了。他只能张开嘴，令那些苍白无力的词语从口中流出，组成语句：“我很抱歉，Sammy。但我一定要去做这件事。而且我会回来的，相信我好吗？”

“骗子！！”Sam一把推开了Dean将自己反锁在屋子里。

而Dean被关在外面急促地敲着门，直到最后，敲门声弱了下来，Dean才在门外低声说了一句：“相信我，Sammy。我是不会让那样的事发生在你身上的。”

Sam坐在床上牙齿死死地咬进下唇，他双眼流着泪，嗓子却干哑的发不出声。直到最后窗外响起熟悉的引擎发动的声音，Sam才像突然反应过来一样急忙从床上站起来打开锁飞奔出去。和上次一样，Sam只看见了绝尘而去的Impala。但Sam知道有什么事变得不同了，就比如Dean这次再也不会回来了，就比如Sam终于意识到自己再也不能将Dean单纯的视为兄长了。

Dean坐在驾驶舱沉默地系上了安全带，不知怎的，他开始觉得窗户外的太空并没有那么美，它只让他感到压抑。Dean闭上眼睛试图将脑海里那些纷乱的情绪清空。接着没多久，他就感觉自己整个人像是被抛入空中，整个人几乎都要陷入一种巨大的眩晕感中去了，好在两年的训练在这时候拯救了他脆弱的胃。

等眩晕感结束后，Dean睁开眼睛，他们这下是真的来到太空了。

叫Benny的高个子率先进入了休息舱，黄皮肤的Kevin紧随其后。而Charlie在给所有人做完常规性的身体检查后也准备进入睡眠了。

“嘿Dean，你不打算去睡一觉吗？”Charlie爬下梯子的时候问道，“我们可还有14个月才能到达土星呢。”

“我马上就去……”Dean凝视着窗外，他的声音听起来几乎就像是在低吟了，“我从来没想过它看起来是这么的黑暗……”

“并且美丽？”Charlie笑了，“得了吧，Dean。相信我，你会成功回家见到你的小Sammy的。我们都会成功的。”她说完便将自己沉入了休息舱。

“我想你也应该去休息了，Dean。”一个有些呆板的声音响起，是Cass，“就当是为了节约舱内的氧气。”

Dean一边走过去一边翻了个白眼：“好吧，等我录一个视频回去我就去睡了。”他敲了敲这个铁皮盒子的顶端，“晚安，凯斯（Case）。”他故意这么说道。

“……晚安，Dean。”幽默度只有40％的Cass最后只是这么说道。

Sam在几个月后收到了来自Dean的信息。他在Bobby家里和他们一起看完了这个视频，接着又在他们给Dean录视频的时候走开了。

Bobby看着这样的Sam叹了口气，却也不知道该说些什么。Winchester家的两个男孩跟他们的父亲一样倔。

而当Dean从第一次睡眠中醒来时，他所看到的信息里也只出现了Bobby，Ellen和Jo。Dean沉默地关上了录像。

之后他们的任务进行的也不是很顺利。

第一颗星球上，他们找到了Dr. Miller的残骸，但由于扑面而来的海浪，他们不仅没能拿回数据，同时还失去了Benny。Castiel只来得及救回Charlie。而当他们返回飞船上时，他们发现因为巨浪而耽搁的这几分钟时间，导致Kevin在飞船上的时间过去了十年——他看起来比他们都要老了。

第二颗星球上，他们找到了Zachariah。事实上一开始他们还因为去哪个星球而产生了一些争执，Dean坚持去Zachariah的星球因为那上面的信号一直都在更新，而Charlie坚持他们应该去另外一个，那个数据比较好的星球——后来Dean知道了Charlie的女朋友就在那个星球上。

所以这就是为什么Dean如今要将自己所在的驾驶舱从飞船整体脱离只为了节约燃料让Charlie能够到达第三颗星球的原因了。因为Dean感到愧疚。他所坚持要去的第二颗星球，不过是Zachariah因为自己的求生欲而布下的一个巨大骗局。那根本就不是一个适合居住的星球。见鬼的那颗星球上除了冰几乎什么都没有。而尽管最后他和Charlie活着上了飞船，他们却再度在Zachariah基地的爆炸中失去了Kevin。

Dean终于下达了让自己所在机舱分离的命令。他透过玻璃看着上方Charlie那张惊慌的脸对她露出一个温柔的微笑。

“你说过剩余的燃料足够让两个人到达第三颗星球的！”Charlie冲他大喊。

“牛顿第三定律，Kiddo。”Dean笑着说，“你总得留下什么的。”他说完这句话来不及看Charlie的表情就觉得一股巨大的下坠力包围了他，显示屏很快就变得一片漆黑。Dean闭上眼睛，突然想起了早一步被分离出去的Cass，他希望那个家伙能安安稳稳地在宇宙中飘着直到被人找回去，而不是向他一样被困在这个马上就要散架的东西了。

Dean睁开了眼，努力地在巨大的颠簸和眩晕感中寻找着操作台。

“弹出……弹出……”Dean的手急切的够向那个按钮，接着他成功地被弹出了驾驶舱，但是见鬼的——下一秒他就直接进了黑洞。

Dean此时反而异常的镇定下来。他突然想到了之前他看到的Sam唯一一次给他录制的消息，正好是他从第一颗星球上返回的时候，他发现了Sam两年前发来的消息。而那时录像带里的Sammy已经二十二岁了，正好是当年他离开时的年纪。

Sam那时在录像里是怎么说的来着？

“Dean，”录像里那个看起来有些阴郁的青年让Dean愣了那么一下，而Sam在叫出他的名字后又沉默了许久，然后Sam发出了短促的笑声，伸出一只手揉乱了自己的头发。Sam透过凌乱的刘海看着镜头说道，“我猜你是不会回来了。”

“我后来听Jim说了，你们的那些计划。”Sam向后仰让自己靠在椅子背上，“他们从一开始就没想着让你们回来。你们大概，就是他们的孤注一掷，最后的希望什么的。”

“我现在已经跟当年的你一样大了。”Sam说着伸手盖住了脸，“我不会再等你回来了。”

再度想起这个并没有给Dean带来同当时一样的伤痛，Dean只是遗憾，遗憾他不能见到Sammy更大一点的样子。

他还是像Sam说的一样，食言了。Dean想，然后放任自己下坠，直到他猛地停在了空中。

Dean发现自己正置身于一个由书架组成的巨大的空间里。他顺着这些书架一排排地摸索过去，却意外地发现了书架的缝隙处有一小块玻璃，而从那里，他可以看见Sam。

他原本以为他再也见不到Sam了。

他原本以为录像里那个颓然的Sam将会是他对Sam的最后印象了。

他还因此而心痛过，后悔过。

但是幸好，幸好……

“对于五维空间而言，时间可能是另一种空间的实体。过去可能是一个可以爬过去的山谷，而未来可以是一座能够攀爬的高峰。”

Dean突然想起了Charlie之前对他说过的话。

他更加急迫的一个窗子一个窗子的看过去。

他看到了两岁的在他怀里的Sammy，穿着一身天蓝色的睡衣还在吸吮他的拇指；

他看到了五岁的已经会走路的Sammy，迈着磕磕绊绊的步子向眼前那个十三岁的Dean奔去；

他看到了十岁的因为他训练离去偷偷闷在被子里哭的Sammy，十四岁时因为他当了宇航员而摔门的Sammy……

然后Dean看见了二十五岁的Sam。他穿着一身西装，个子又长高了不少，头发还是像小时候一样看起来蓬松柔软，但眼睛却已经是狭长深黯而不复他印象中的清澈透亮了。

Dean苦笑着，为他这十余年缺失的光阴。

他的余光突然瞄到十三岁的Sam在一个本子上专注的写着什么，Dean认出了那正是过去他教Sam破解摩斯密码时用到的本子。

“骗子！！”

Sam当年的喊声再度在他耳边响起，Dean想，或许他的确不应该让Sam再这样等下去了。他开始一下一下的在书架这段敲击着，内心祈祷着书架那端的Sam能够注意到。

二十五岁的Sam耳边又响起了那许久不曾出现的敲击声。他抬起头，发现就连书架上的灰也跟着一起落下了。

“是引力吧……”Sam想起了Dean曾经给他的解释，嘴中却下意识的跟着敲击的频率说了起来：“点点点，点横，横横……”声音说到这里突然间停住了。Sam看着书架上漏出来的空隙（那儿的几本书刚刚因为敲击掉在了地上），脸上满是不敢置信。

“快啊，Sam……”Dean说道。然后他看见二十五岁的Sam再度出现在他的眼前，并且疯了一般的在书架上寻找着什么东西。

最后Sam拿出了一个本子——就是他们经常写摩斯密码的那个本子上还记录着他十几岁时的一次“幻听”。他手指颤抖着翻开那页“幻听”时记下来的摩斯密码，拿着上面的密码跟他此时所听到的敲击声比对着。

“Hello，Sam.”*

当最后一声敲击声落下的时候，Sam猛地抬头向书架望去。

“Dean！！！”他大喊道，“是你吗，Dean？！！！”

再也没有任何的声音或是灰尘出现在Sam的耳旁或是眼前了。记着密码的本子啪嗒一声掉在了地上，Sam任由进来的Bobby将他带出了房门。

Dean微笑着看着走出房门的Sam，这才微笑着在书架这端敲下了最后一句话。然后，他看见那个十二岁的Sam带着二十岁的Dean站在房间门口，兄弟俩都在盯着从书架上簌簌落下的灰尘。

Dean在这一瞬间突然明白了，原来过去Sam一直坚称的那个幽灵，就是他自己。

Dean微笑着闭上了眼。

几个月后，人们从太空中发现了一个叫Cass的智能机器人并将它带了回来。他们根据Cass携带的最后的信息在太空里找到了处于休眠期的Charlie——那些燃料终究还是没能将她送到第三颗星球上去见她的女友。有关三颗星球的计划到此均失败，但是庆幸的是，依靠着那些她和Dean在最后发现的那些东西，Charlie算出了一个新的重力公式，而那将帮助他们在土星上建立一个空间站。

临行的前一天，Sam收到了来自Charlie的视频讯息。

“Dean Winchester的讯号消失了，”Dean队中那个唯一活下来的红发姑娘对他讲，“他消失在黑洞里，再也没能出来。”Sam沉默地将这短短一个信息反复播放了许久，接着用拳头猛地击碎了屏幕。

他收拾了自己的行李，在移民的前一天晚上消失在了所有人的视线里。

而永远都不会有人知道的是，在Bobby从房间中把Sam带走的那一天，DeanWinchester靠着他仅有的最后一点氧气，在书架的这端敲下了他最后的告别。

“Farewell，Sammy.”*

**Author's Note:**

> *以防我在文中没有交代清楚。Sam以为是自己当年幻听记下来的摩斯密码就是前文提到的被他插进书柜里的那个，也就是Dean在进入黑洞后给他敲出的第一个密码
> 
> *在Bobby拽着Sam离开屋子后，Dean在黑洞那段敲下了他给Sam的第二个密码，也就是他最后的告别。


End file.
